


Domestic Fairytale

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 29 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://brinian.livejournal.com/profile">brinian</a>'s prompt of <i>Percy/Severus: happily ever after</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Domestic Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brinian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brinian).



> Written on 29 December 2008 in response to [brinian](http://brinian.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Percy/Severus: happily ever after_.

The boys had known that their Hogwarts' antics meant punishment, so they'd been especially good once arriving home. They'd eaten their greens, stayed out of their father's lab and their dad's study, completed chores without being asked, cleaned the cauldrons left behind the shed, and studied; Percy found it difficult to curtail their holiday activities, no matter the havoc they'd caused in Professor Potter's class so far that year. Severus, of course, had no qualms about insisting that Sebastian and Sean write twenty inches on the _proper_ method of employing defensive wards—and that had been generous of him, for Percy knew that the plan had been for fifty inches. Still, their sons had exhausted him by their second day home, and as he entered the bedroom, he was ready to fall into a deep sleep. 

"Budge over. I've been good. I deserve some rest."

Severus' expression was all smirk and anticipation. "Oh, yes, you have been good, so good, in fact, that you deserve a bedtime story."

"I'm too tired for one, love."

"I think that you'll enjoy this one. It's interactive," Severus replied, brandishing a paddle and setting an Imperturbable.

Percy grinned and willingly accepted his happily ever after.


End file.
